Lauren S.
Lauren S, labeled The Eclectic One, is a contestant who debuted on Just Another Reality Show Season 2: Battle Royale. "Throw the Shovel In the Air" Lauren was introduced into the competition and is shocked when she hears that someone will be voted off in order to make teams. Lauren is a part of the cheating group in the Werewolf challenge in which she was both a Villager and The Miracle Worker. In the crystal challenge Lauren is worried about the reward as she hears it could possibly be a trashcan. During the crystal challenge Lauren aided in Michaela's search to find Manny and Lauren was the 3rd person to give Kyle a crystal. Lauren is then concerned that Jonathan would change the way the elimination would go a she wanted Julian gone because she knew he was a runner. Lauren's vote isn't seen but it is implied she voted for Yacob. "Gonna Be Some Drama" During this episode Lauren is placed onto team Crystal Coyotees and makes a joke about how it sounds like Crystal Meth. She later ponders what will happen to their alliance since the girls alliance of 6 was broken up into 2 groups of 3, with the other half being on the Fiery Flamingos. Lauren unintentionally appoints Brad team captain after he comes back with the challenge clue. Lauren further starts plotting with Emily and Julia on who to vote out of the Coyotees as well as concerning herself with the actions of the distant Flamingos. Lauren brings Julia M aside and talks about keeping Brad as a close ally because he has the idol and wants to target either Zach or Elias in his place. Her final elimination order turns out to be Elias out first followed by Brad and then Zach. When Brad returns with the clue Lauren says that for the dancing challenge she can only Gangnam Style, because she's Asian. However, she started to get upset when she assumed that Brad was trying to switch teams, or so it seemed. Lauren later deemed her team's dance stupid. "Where the Grass Recedes" At the beginning of the episode Lauren is still struggling with the loss of Brad and plans to target either Zach or Elias. Lauren then states that she really wants Julian gone but she can't do that because he's on the other team. Lauren listens as Zach shares the K-Idol clue. Lauren was constantly encouraging Julia M. to complete the puzzle and was demoralizing Jonathan. Lauren then points out that Schyler did not share the clue with her team and thinks that that will benefit her in the long run. "The One Headphone Wonder" During this episode Lauren was placed on Team Super Hero and concocted the super name 'Super Asian Lady'. This did not help the team much as they lost the first half of the challenge. During the grudge match the Lauren clobbered Schyler both times she went up and scored two points for the win. "A Miracle" During this episode Lauren is seen conspiring with Julia M. and Emily to switch the earlier plan, which was to vote for Elias, to Zach, since they have figured out that he has a K-Idol. Lauren's concern is that if he uses the idol then either Julia, Emily or herself goes home. Lauren then makes it clear that she knows who has an idol and who doesn't pointing out both Zach and Julian's idols. At the end of the episode Lauren struggles to comprehend what happened at the Flamingo's elimination station that passed. She believed that Julian had an idol but Jonathan ended up playing one, sending Bridget home, baffling her and screwing with her plan. She is also worried that she may be a target because she has been talking way too much. "Make An Upset" During this episode Lauren is exceeding upset that both Brad and Schyler would be returning into the competiton. She goes as far as saying that it wasn't fair. Lauren struggles to find blocks from her team but ultimately was the only one to realize that color was the key focus for the puzzle assembly. Post challenge Lauren begins to plot as she is about to attend her first elimination station with her team. Lauren has a plan to split Zach and Elias's votes and to make Zach feel secure so the girls could vote off Zach, idol in hand. However at the elimination Lauren was announced safe first. "You Don't Sip A Shot" During this episode Lauren, like the other contestants, were relocated due to the rain. During the eating challenge Lauren completed the saltine and the lemon juice challenge, however Lauren took a tole after the juice, responding to how sour it was. She was the first person to realize that Zach didn't drink ANY of his lemon shots and was clearly upset. Lauren then completes the cinnamon challenge but to no avail as her team loses. "Coconut Isn't Mexican" During this challenge Lauren becomes a second hand chef to both Schyler and Julia M. Lauren thought that Mexican food, as suggested by Julia, was a really unfeasible idea. She furthered this by saying that coconut wasn't Mexican, hence the title. Lauren ended up helping with the plating especially. Lauren was extremely happy that their team won yet another challenge. "The Plan Named Bradley" During this episode Lauren like the other contestants, was introduced to the merge. When the Twist Challenge began Lauren was one of the first people out, forgetting her own answers. However, during the immunity challenge Lauren was at with Brad as the 2nd and 3rd people to drop from the challenge, behind Zach. Lauren blamed it on her distraction, trying to make sure Brad failed. Post challenge, both of Laurens main allies had immunity so the plan was originally going to eliminated Brad, however she was worried that Zach wasn't on their side, since that was needed in order to avoid a tie. But at the elimination station Lauren tied with Brad at 4 votes each. A revote was required but they tied again. Lauren and Brad were then given immunity but then tow other people tied, so after some careful thinking on the producers end it was decided that Brad and Lauren would be doubly eliminated together. Lauren shares a hug with Brad at this misfortune. Trivia *Lauren is 1 of 6 girls on Season 2. *Lauren is in a double elimination, with Brad. *Lauren received 3rd invulnerability during the crystal challenge. *Laurens initial scheme of having Elias, Brad and Zach out, in that order, ends up happening. However, Lauren is eliminated with Brad and before Zach, so she is not there to see her plan bloom into fruition. *Lauren was involved in 1 of the 2 double eliminations of Season 2; with Brad. *Lauren has the least amount of confession time out of all the contestants having only 1 confessional.